


No hables

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Quirinus tiene problemas de pronunciación y eso le aterra.





	No hables

**Author's Note:**

> Fobia: Hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia (Miedo a las palabras largas)
> 
> Lo sé, es una fobia un tanto irónica, pero es cierto

**No hables**

* * *

_No hables._

Escuchas una voz en tu cabeza que te recuerda mucho a la de tu padre. Meneas la cabeza, pensando en que eso no puede ser posible; él no está aquí.

Ya no.

Respiras hondo e intentas calmarte. La clase de Transformaciones se te da bien; eres bueno en lo que haces, pero siempre temes equivocarte al pronunciar los hechizos.

Has ensayado mucho ese hechizo como para que ahora todo se vaya al traste. La profesora McGonagall te observa con determinación detrás de sus cuadradas gafas de cristal. Miras el pergamino donde tienes anotado el hechizo y un sudor frío te recorre el cuerpo. Sientes que aquello no va a salir a la primera, pero debes hacerlo, no queda otra.

_No vas a poder hacerlo._

Otra vez la extraña voz de tu padre en tu cabeza. Jamás te la podrás quitar. Es como si la tuvieses dentro. Te sudan las manos de puro nervio.

Te resultaría más sencillo hacer la transfiguración de manera no verbal, pero eso es demasiado avanzado para tu edad; la profesora McGonagall intentó enseñarte los hechizos más sencillos, pero aún no estabas lo suficientemente preparado como para realizarlos con éxito.

Enderezas la varita entre tus dedos y apuntas al objeto que la profesora te ha pedido que transformes. Una gota de sudor perla tu pálida frente.

—Vamos, Quirinus, puedes hacerlo — te susurra Magnolia White, una compañera de tu misma Casa.

Asientes con la cabeza, agradeciendo sus palabras de aliento, y tomas un poco de aire antes de pronunciar la espantosa palabra del hechizo; se te traba la lengua, como es habitual, y apenas consigues que salga una chispa de humo de tu varita.

—Eso ha sido verdaderamente patético —comenta un chico de Slytherin entre risas.

—Cierra el p-p-pico, Pa-pa... Pa-pa... —intentas protestar, pero no consigues más que balbuceos, algo que hace que aumente las risas de tu compañero.

—Pa-pa... Pa-pa... —se mofa el chico de Slytherin, imitando el cacareo de una gallina.

—¿Ensaya para convertirse en un ave de corral, señor Papasifatassakis? —interrumpe la profesora McGonagall, que se acaba de poner frente al alumno.

—No, profesora McGonagall —contesta el alumno agachando la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Pues le aconsejo que continúe ensayando —le insta la profesora de Transformaciones, colocándose bien sus gafas—, ya que no tiene usted precisamente las notas como las del señor Quirrel, así que será a eso a lo que usted acabará aspirando, señor Papasifatassakis. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

—¿Pero por qué? —se queja el muchacho— ¿Sólo por reírme?

—Y por no convertirse en ave, señor Papasifatassakis. Una lástima —dice tranquilamente mientras se dirige hacia ti—. Señor Quirrell, repita el hechizo, por favor. Pero antes recuerde hacer los ejercicios que le enseñé para relajar la garganta. No lo olvide.

Y así lo haces. Coges aire, cierras los ojos y te concentras en lo que debes decir.

Lo has conseguido. Y, lo mejor de todo, has hecho callar a tu voz interior.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo me ha quedado, si muy creíble o no con respecto a la fobia. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo enfocarlo, ya que sólo se me ocurría pensar en alguien que no pronuncie bien las palabras para tener cierta fobia. Y ese alguien no podría ser otro que Quirrell, ya que Rowling le describía como alguien tartamudo, y para él sería complicado formular palabras un poco largas, precisamente por no poder decirlas bien.
> 
> El apellido Papasifatassakis no existe. Es una fusión que me inventé de dos apellidos griegos, porque no eran lo suficientemente largos para este caso.
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> Un saludo,
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
